


You Complete Me

by DownBeneathWaters



Series: What Do I Have To Do? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Severus Snape Lives, Soulmates, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownBeneathWaters/pseuds/DownBeneathWaters
Summary: The sequel to What do I Have to Do?, what happens to Draco after he tried to Obliviate Harry from his mind.





	You Complete Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> The song What Do I Have To Do? and You Complete Me By Stabbing Westward.
> 
> To understand you'll have to read the first part What Do I Have to Do?.

**I am lost in the darkness  
** Between two worlds and here I'm struggling _  
_

All he knew or saw was darkness.Did the obliviate charm go wrong?Or did he truly make himself forget everything that he was now lost deep in his mind. 

**You're the light that I've been seeking  
'Cause my whole life there's been something missing**

 

Harry Potter is a handsome boy with pitch-black hair with the just shagged look, bright emerald eyes, and sun kiss bronze quidditch tone body. Harry was also stubborn, oblivious, and has away of convincing himself some people were evil and can never change. This was why Harry had spit in Draco Malfoy’s face after that all-so-amazing kiss they shared.Now Harry actually attracted to the Slytherin Prince, but the problem is he made himself believe, the ex-Death Eater, will never chance his scales.Even after everything that happen during the war, he’s still having trouble believing Malfoy has change. 

The kiss was like a dream but Harry was convince Malfoy would laugh at him.Then he would run to his Slytherin friends and tell them about how he, Draco Malfoy, made Harry Potter cum in his pants. So Harry did the only thing he can think of before Malfoy had a chance to laugh in his face. Only Harry was too oblivious to look back to see Malfoy fall to the floor in tears, too stubborn to believe Draco Malfoy could actually like him back, and assure Malfoy will always be an evil Slytherin. 

__  
**Only you** __  
**Can make me whole  
** Just one touch  
And you complete me

It was Saturday morning in the Gryffindor tower, Harry love Saturday morning’s Ron and him would watch Saturday morning cartoons. Harry had once told Ron about how he used to watch, Dudley watch cartoons through the slots of his cupboard, ever since then Ron wanted to make up for Harry’s childhood.This Saturday was no different than the others since the beginning of the school year, Ron and Harry would order some breakfast from the house-elves, turn on the television and watch cartoons. 

Since someone had invented a spell to let muggle technology work on excess magic flow, every common room, even Slytherin, had muggle televisions and laptops for Muggle Studies homework. After the defeat of Voldemort, the Wizarding world decided to introduce muggles way of life. Every child, who wasn’t raised around muggles, now is require to take Muggle Studies as a main class.The muggle-raised students didn’t get off easy they had to take a Magical Tradition class where they learn about the wizard world tradition.

**Only you  
** Can make me whole  
Just one touch  
And you complete me 

Pansy and Blaise were the ones to find Draco unconscious in his bed. They had quickly called their head of the house Severus Snape. When Snape arrive to the scene he starts checking over the body and asking the other two Slytherins if they seen anything. When both said they just came upon him, Severus levitates the unconscious blonde to the infirmary where the couple waited. 

Blaise and Pansy watch Professors Snape, Flitwick, Madam Pomfrey, and Headmistress McGonagall run back n’ forward to Draco’s bed, well not running really but they were in a hustle. The young Slytherin’s try to listen in on what each older Wizards and Witch were saying. 

“It seems he’s in a coma state.” Madam Pomfrey whispers.

“Can you detect what the cause?” McGonagall ask the Matron. 

“Well Headmistress, no I can not detect the cause, but whatever the spell must have been, was to powerful. I’m afraid I can’t fix it” Pomfrey said. 

“Who would want to do that the boy.” McGonagall whispers in hush tones.

Pansy and Blaise share a look, “Um…Professors, we may know who.” Pansy said.

The Professors, the Headmistress, and Madam Pomfrey turn to look at the Slytherin duo, “And Miss. Parkinson who do you believe did this?” Headmistress McGonagall asks. 

“Draco, Headmistress.” Pansy whispers. 

“Parkinson what makes you think, my Godson, will use a spell like that on himself?” Snape snap at Pansy. 

“Harry Potter, Professor sir.” Pansy said. 

“Potter!” Snape holler, “I knew it was Potter that would do something like this to Draco.” Snape stated angry.

“No sir, it wasn’t Potter who did it, but Draco’s love for Potter.” Blaise bravely corrected his Head of House. 

“His love for Potter, what you talking about Zabini?” Snape snap again at his student. 

“He, I believe, is talking about the crush Mr. Malfoy has on Mr. Potter for quite sometime now.” McGonagall said with a knowing tone. 

“Why didn’t I know this?” Snape ask the duo. 

“You knew Severus, you just didn’t want to believe.” McGonagall answers for the two Slytherins.

Snape roll his eyes, an unlike Snape thing, while muttering under his breath. Draco couldn’t love Potter it just wasn’t his Godson. He thought more about it and more about Draco when it came to Potter. It was like lighting struck in his head, Draco did love Potter, and every time Potter walk into the room he remembers the Slytherin boy eyes becoming bright. 

Severus Snape then knew he had to handle Potter on his own, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Pomfrey would just let the boy go on doing whatever he wanted. Snape was going to make sure the boy felt guilty about what he did to Draco. 

  
**Rescue me from this black hole  
** That sucked me in and left me dying  
You're the truth that I've been seeking  
'Cause my whole life I've been lying

Harry and Hermione were trying to tell Ron about Spider-Man and how he really wasn’t a spider or real so there wasn’t anything to fear, when Professor Snape came into the Gryffindor Common Room.Snape was so angry at the moment his eyes were pitch black, his robes and hair were blowing wildly around him. 

“Potter!, How can you be such a self-centered, stubborn, child.” Snape said angry.

“What you talking about, Professor?” Harry gave the Potions Master a confuse look. 

“Draco in the infirmary because of you.” 

“Me, what did I do?” Harry asked all worried hoping Snape didn’t know about the kiss, at same time worried about Draco. 

“You’re the reason that Draco is in a coma.”Snape said to the confuse boy.

“A…a…coma but...I…I…didn’t do anything.” Harry shakily said, worry about how hard he pushed Malfoy against the wall last night. Hermione look at Harry with her speculating look, Harry knew she would be beating him down with questions later. 

“That why he’s in there because you did nothing, but be cruel, close-minded child.”Snape said with spitefulness.

“But how could that put Malfoy in the hospital?” Ron spoke up, the first time, out of his fear he had since Snape enter the room. 

“He use some spell that knock him unconscious all because the famous Potter cruelty.” Snape snap out at Ron, while Hermione gasp and Harry’s eyes to start to leek tears. 

Severus Snape seem to be satisfied with the turn of events twirl about and left the Gryffindor Common Room in the same fashion he came in. 

**Only you  
** Can make me whole _  
_

Harry couldn’t breathe, he didn’t know what to think or say. Draco Malfoy had put himself in a coma because of him, what is one suppose to think or say about that. Harry, Ron and Hermione were still sitting where Snape had left them, but Harry had just told them of his crush on Malfoy, and small details of what happen in the corridor the night before. Harry told them he didn’t believe Draco was truly into the frottage because he didn’t like him. Harry was afraid to hear Draco mock him when it was all over and that it was just a joke. Ron was looking at Harry with shock and dismay he couldn’t believe his best friend liked the ferret-face git, while Hermione was looking as though she already knew.

“Well I already figure you liked Malfoy, what with the way you look at him all the time, it was obvious.”Ron turns to give his girlfriend the shock and dismay look also seem to say ‘you knew and didn’t tell me’.Hermione gave him that ‘it was not my secret to tell’ look, while Harry blush at being so obvious. 

Ron turn to Harry, “You like Malfoy and didn’t think to tell me.”

“Ron I know you, soon as I tell you I have a crush on Draco Malfoy, you’ll think I’ve been put under a love spell or something.” Harry said in exasperating tones. 

“But Harry, it could be true he Malfoy after all.” Ron said in a ‘duh’ like voice.

“Don’t worry Ron, Harry’s not under any spell or love potion I checked.” Hermione said giving her boyfriend a look that said ‘really Ron’. 

“When you check?” Harry asks the bushy-haired girl.

“When I realize you liked him, I didn’t want you to know, just in case you liked him for real.” 

Harry look at Hermione with a confuse look “but how did you do the test on me without my knowing?” he asked the smartest of the trio.

“The test is just a simple spell, called ‘malum duco’, that glows blue if one is under the influence of any spell or potion and it will glow green if one is not.”Hermione explain the test to the boys with a look in her brown eyes that said ‘you should know this’.

“Oh” is all Harry could say to that, “What should I do about Draco?” Harry asked his best friends. 

“That’s for you to decide, and I’ll do it soon if I were you.” Hermione said with her ‘you’ll listen to me if you know any better’ voice, that she must have learn from Mrs. Weasley.

Harry turn to Ron asking him the same question, the red head could not help for his girlfriend stood up from her seat and told her boyfriend, “Ronald if you help him I will with hold any kind of sex from you until we are married.”Harry blush at the bold statement while Ron pout and gave Harry that ‘I’m sorry but its sex’ look.

Harry laughed, with the blush still staining his cheeks, “Its okay Ron, I get it.”

“Harry how can you get it, your virgin.”Hermione said. 

“Okay so I don’t get it, but you don’t have to tell the whole Common Room.” Harry said has he motion to Lavender and Parvati who were pointing at Harry and whispering. It was Hermione’s turn to blush as she said sorry to the green eyed boy. 

**Just one touch  
And you complete me**

The rest of the day did not go well for Harry; he worried endlessly about Draco and what to do. To top it off Lavender, Parvati, along with Ginny bug him all day asking him if he wanted to have sex with them. Harry knew for a fact the girls just wanted to be the first to have sex with the boy who lived, not Harry so he turn them down.When Ginny had ask, it was the most greatest part of the day, for Ron’s face had turned a bright red before he started yelling at his little sister, and how she too young for sex.Ginny then told him how she wasn’t too young and lost her virginity the year before to Dean, Ron got madder and redder after that. 

Now that Harry can finally rest for the night he couldn’t sleep not with the guy he likes in a coma because something he did.Or didn’t do.Was he really being that cruel to Draco, and why didn’t he notice Draco liked him back. But has he thought back on the pervious day he realizes how cruel and dense he was. Harry sat up in his bed; the song Draco sang coming back to his mind.Grabbing his laptop, he bought the pervious summer, Harry looked up the song.

“What was it called again?” Harry bit his bottom lip in thought, “Oh yeah ‘What Do I Have to Do?’ by who though?” The name of the band still drawing a blank in his mind, “Maybe if I just put the title in I can still find the song.” Sure enough a song called ‘What Do I Have To Do?’ By Stabbing Westward show up, “Stabbing Westward, yes that the band’s name.”Harry downloads the song and quickly puts up a silencing charm around his bed curtains.

When the song ended with it final words _“To Forget about You”_ Harry couldn’t help to cry, he really was the reason Draco in the coma. The Slytherin did it to forget about him. Crystal tears follow out of his emerald orbs.Harry knew one thing right now he had to go see Draco, he quickly rip the curtains apart throwing on his invisibility cloak before making his way down to the infirmary. 

**Only you** _  
_

Draco didn’t like the darkness it was frightening, he felt like there were things touching and crawling on him.It was also very lonesome; all he wanted was for strong arms of someone to hold him but he couldn’t remember whom arms they were, just bright green eyes. _  
_

**Can make me whole**

Harry made it in the to the walls of the infirmary with no trouble, he then saw the closed white curtains of the only occupied bed, knowing for sure it was Draco’s bed. Draco looks like an angel sleeping there with his pale features, his lovely pink lips, and his pale hair spread across the pillow like a halo. Harry reaches out to touch Draco’s hand, covering Draco’s smaller pale hand with his, much bigger tan one. 

**Just one touch**

Draco felt the light before he saw the tiny hole through the darkness.His hand tingle and it was warmer than the normal cold he was used to. Draco got up from his position in the darkness, and walk towards the light. _  
_

**And you complete me**

Harry jump when he felt the hand under his twitch. “Draco?” 

**Only you**

“Draco?” The voice out of the silence darkness petrifie the blond as he walk towards the light that became bigger with the spoken name. A name came to his mind, that he knew belong with the voice, “Harry…” 

**Can make me whole** __

“Draco? Can you hear me?” Harry asks has he grab Draco’s arm and shook him lightly.Harry Gryffindor impulse kicks in and he couldn’t hinder himself from leaning forward, eyes open and fill with love as he bows and press his lips to Draco’s in a soft kiss.  
  
**Just one touch**

“Draco? Can you hear me?” the voice he knew belong to Harry, who ever he is, through the light that grew brighter with each word Harry spoke.Draco felt heat on his arm, then this lips has they started to tingle and spread the heat thought out his body.The bright light envelop him…

**And you complete me**

At first nothing happen and Harry’s heart drop, but then there was a tremble, a purr, the sweet lips below his coming to life and warming as they brush along his own. Bright gray eyes flutter, lengthy lashes framing wide eyes as Draco open them, looking up with bewilderment at the man above him. “Potter, what going on?” 

“You were in a coma, they said you did a spell on yourself.”Draco narrows his eyes in thought trying to remember what spell he did himself.Then the memories came back to him the kiss, the words, his thoughts before Obliviating himself all came rushing back. 

He shoves Harry of the bed, “What you doing here Potter.” 

“I came to see if you were okay, I was worried about you.” Harry said as he stood up from the floor. 

“YOU WERE WORRIED ABOUT ME, WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO WORRY ABOUT ME!” Draco yelled, “WE’RE NOT FRIENDS, WE’LL NEVER BE FRIENDS.” 

Harry look to the floor and whisper, “No were not friends, and I don’t want to be friends. **God I pray you find me worthy of the right to stand beside you and of your truth and of your passion of the right to sleep beside you.** _”_

_“_ **Only you can make me whole, just one touch and you complete me.** ” Draco whispered back.

Harry grin at his whisper words as he brought his fingers to remove some of Draco’s flaxen hair from his cheek. Resting his palm there, he trace his thumb over Draco’s lips. Harry leans over; he press his soft lips to Draco’s. The Slytherin eyes flutter close as Harry’s tongue lick his lips probing for access. Parting his lips, a shudder runs down Draco’s spine as the dark hair boy’s gifted tongue caress his. 

As Draco was getting lost in their sensual play, Harry’s hand left his cheek and journey to the back of his neck, pulling the flaxen hair boy closer, deepening the kiss. Draco groan faintly as Harry’s tongue leisurely explore Draco’s mouth, his hand caressing his back coming to rest on the bow of Draco’s arse. 

“Clothes…to…many…clothes.” Draco moan between kisses. Harry chuckle as he pulls away and lifts the infirmary nightgown from Draco’s body. “You now.” Draco pouts. 

“Someone in a hurry.” Harry laughs out as he lifts his shirt from his lean chest. Taking down his pajamas pants and boxers next. He looks down noticing Draco still wearing his own underpants. “Now you’re wearing too much clothes.” 

Once Draco’s last piece of clothing was off Harry went back to kissing him. Harry swallows the loud moan that escapes Draco’s mouth as he pulls their hips forward and their cocks rubbing against each other. The Gryffindor smile against the blonde’s lips as Harry push him onto his back and covers Draco’s body with his.  


Draco’s arms envelop around the black hair boy’s back as his lips left Draco’s to trek over his jaw and down his neck, licking and sucking, leaving tiny marks claiming him. Harry thrust against him making him whimper as Harry made his way down Draco’s torso, taking heed to kiss, lick and bite Draco’s nipples to jagged points. 

Draco’s hands grip his shaggy ebony hair as he left a wet trail over Draco’s stomach. The Slytherin’s cock was wet with pre-cum as Harry’s by passed it, spreading his legs wide Harry nibbled at his inner thighs before taking Draco's balls into his mouth and sucking on them.  


He moans loudly as he felt Harry lick up his shaft and take the tip of his cock in his mouth, tonguing Draco’s slit tasting his juices. Draco heard him mumble something before descending on his cock. At the same time he felt a slick figure tease his hole before pushing in. Draco arched against that invading digit then pushes on it trying to take in more.  


As he slip another one into Draco, he let go of his cock and starts working his way back up Draco’s body as he stretched him, getting him ready for his solid, lengthy cock. By the time he made his way back to the blonde’s mouth Harry was pulling three of his fingers out of Draco’s hole, making him groan at the loss. He whisper a spell and then generously coated his hard cock, positioning himself at Draco’s entrance.  


Kissing him, Harry pushes in gradually and gently. He pushed till he was buried in him to the hilt. Harry waits till Draco signal his acceptance before Harry started his dawdling, sensual thrusts.  


Soon Draco was clawing at his flawless back as Harry’s thrusts became faster and deeper. The ebony hair boy’s mouth claiming his as Harry repetitively hit Draco’s prostate, bringing him closer to completion.  


Draco started feeling a breathtaking heat pooling in his abdomen as Harry thrusts became harder. One last hit against that bundle of nerves sent him over the edge, covering their abdomens in the sticky essence. Three thrusts later Harry was filling Draco’s hole with his hot semen. He collapsed on top of the Slytherin. They held each other close as they waited for their breathing to return to normal.  


Once they had their breathing under control, Harry lifted his lips to Draco’s once more kissing him delicately but thorough. When they parted Harry whispered a cleaning spell, wiping away their sticky mess. He then rolled onto his back bringing Draco with him. Laying his head on Harry’s chest they intertwined their limbs together as best they could. 

**Only you  
** Can make me whole _  
_

_  
_ “So how you feeling?” Harry asks as he smiles while wiping at the blonde hair stuck to Draco’s forehead. 

“Like I just woke up from the greatest dream ever.” Draco said with a breathily moan.

Harry looked at Draco with guilt and worry, “I’m sorry about last night, I shouldn’t have been so rude.” 

“It’s fine, well maybe not, I mean it hurt a lot, but at least you’re here now. You are here now with me right?” As Draco ramble, Harry saw really saw the first time how vulnerable Draco is. 

“Yeah, I’m here.” Harry said as he lightly kisses Draco’s lips. 

Once they parted Draco asked, “Will you stay here, tonight, with me.” 

“I love to but we should put are clothes back on. Don’t want Madam Pomfrey to catch us this way.” With those words they dress back in their clothes, then the two cuddle closer together and slept the rest of the night away all worries left for tomorrow.

**Just one touch  
And you complete me**

The two boy’s bolt up from the infirmary bed the next morning to the sound of Madam Pomfrey screams and yell’s of Snape,“POTTER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MR. MALFOY’S BED?” Then seem to notice Draco awake and blushing he said, “Oh, Mr. Malfoy you’re wake. How did this happen?”

Draco shrugged his shoulders and turn to look at Harry, “I don’t know Uncle Severus, I woke up and Harry was here.”

Snape turns to Harry, “Well Potter, how did you wake him?” 

“I…um… just kiss him and he woke.” Harry said with a blushed.

“Interesting, a kiss you say?” Both boys jump at the voice their Headmistress, not noticing her standing behind Madam Pomfrey. 

“Yes.” Harry said with a blush. 

“Mr. Malfoy, do you know what spell was cast on you?” McGonagall asked the blonde Slytherin. 

“Obliviate.” Draco said quietly.

“And if it’s not to bold, did you try to Obliviate Harry from your mind?” McGonagall asked. 

“Yes, I did.” Draco said as he bow his head. Harry reach over to rub his back.

The Headmistress turn to Pomfrey and Snape, “Do you think it’s possible Mr. Malfoy was under the Sleeping Beauty spell.”

Inset of Snape or Pomfrey speaking up Harry spoke, “Sleeping Beauty, like the muggle fairytale.” 

“All muggle fairytales are base on true stories in the wizarding world, everyone know this Potter.”Snape said with a ‘duh’ sound in his voice. 

Harry turn to McGonagall with questioning eyes, “Severus is right, most muggle fairytales are base on true stories. Like all stories over time the true story becomes lost.” The Headmistress sat down on the chair next to Draco’s bed, “The true story of Sleeping Beauty is what most would call today a love triangle between to wizards and a witch…”

**Only you  
Can make me whole**

_Once upon a time, in a place not to far from here, there lived a beautiful witch princess with long blond hair and bright brown eyes by the name of Elizabeth. Elizabeth was in love with peasant wizard name Nathaniel. Elizabeth and Nathaniel were about to marry, when came along an evil prince wizard by the name of Pendleton, who fell madly in love with the blond hair princess. When he went to her parents for her hands in marriage Pendleton was turn down. After he was turn down he used a love potion on the Princess but a potion could not make her forget her love for Nathaniel. When Pendleton realizes this he used a memory charm on her to forget Nathaniel.But like all magic when dealing with love or life it backfire and the beautiful Elizabeth was put in an eternal sleep.Pendleton still not wanting to give the Princess up lock her in the highest tower, in the most terrain land, and one of the nastiest magical creatures guarding her._

_Upon hearing of his beloved’s fate Nathaniel went on a long journey to rescue her. He traveled far and wide, through blazing heats, freezing colds, the highest mounts, and through deepest waters. Upon reaching the tower he found a great dragon guarding the tower. Using the power of his love for Elizabeth and the enchanted sword given to him by Elizabeth kingdom he defeated the dragon. When he reached the top of the tower there guarding her door was Pendleton the battle didn’t last long, and Pendleton died by the sword that took his dragon. When Nathaniel went upon his beloved’s bed he lean down to kiss her and upon the kiss Elizabeth woke. And of course like most fairytales they live happily ever after._

**Just one touch  
And you complete me**

 

“But sir, what happen? Why did a kiss wake her up?” Harry asked Dumbledore after he told the story. 

“It was told that when Pendleton Obliviate Nathaniel’s memory from Elizabeth’s mind, he did not erased Nathaniel’s memory but his the half of his soul in Elizabeth.” McGonagall look at Harry and Draco, “It said that there is one person out there that is your other half, your soulmate. Nathaniel was Elizabeth’s other half, her soulmate. So when Nathaniel half was erased she was put in an eternal sleep until the souls can reunite again with love’s true kiss.” 

At this story Draco and Harry blush trying not to look at each other or the other Wizards in the room. Harry then decides to reach his hand under the covers for Draco’s.Making the blonde blush harder. “It looks like you’re stuck with me, Malfoy.”

Draco did a very unMalfoy thing, he smile, “I’m good with that, Potter.”

**Just one touch And you complete me**

Later during the weekend Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Pansy, and Blaise were sitting by the fire in the Room of Requirement. “Oh My Merlin that is the most romantic story ever.” Pansy gush, the Gryffindors weren’t use too, that they look at her in wonderment.

“I believe you just met the real Pansy, guys.” Blaise said between laughs. Pansy gave her boyfriend a pout before hitting him on the head. The group broke out in laughter. 

“I have to agree it is a romantic story,” Hermione said while turning to Harry, “You and Draco are soulmate. Most people spend all their lives looking for something like that.” 

Draco and Harry smile softy at each other while reaching for their hands out for the other. “Yeah I guess that makes us lucky.” Harry said in a voice that matches his soft smile. 

**Just one touch And you complete me**

Later that night still in the Room of Requirement, Draco and Harry lay alone on a king size four-poster bed. The bed was cover in black sheets with silver lining. The both boys were entwined in each other. 

“You know your friends aren’t half bad.” Draco said from his position on Harry’s chest. 

Harry couldn’t help to laugh, “Yours aren’t half bad either.” 

“I’m think we are going to cause some chaos among the other students.” Draco said with a big smile that told Harry he was happy they were going to cause chaos. 

“You sound too happy about that,” Harry sat up on the bed bring Draco with him, “Are you worried at all what other people will think? And what about your parents?” Harry asked in a serious tone. 

Draco sighs, “Yeah I’m worried, but my mum loves me and already knows about the big crush I have on you. My dad on the other hand will freak out but he’s locked up so no real worries there.” 

Draco reach out to grab Harry’s hand noticing the worry look on his face, “What about the other people, I don’t think the wizarding world going to take this to kindly.”

“Hey we have each other, and Pansy, Blaise, Hermione, Ron, and not to mention the whole Hogwarts staff to back us up.” Draco said with a smirk, “Well I don’t know about Uncle Severus.” 

“He doesn’t like me very much.” Harry said with a small pout. 

Draco laughed, “Not so much, no, but why do you care?”

“I don’t know why, I think it's just because I never gave him a reason to hate me.” Harry said with a sighed. 

Draco smiles at Harry as he leans in to kiss him. Draco settles back into the pillow and then pulls Harry down for a deep kiss. Harry really knew how to kiss. Harry kept kissing Draco as he silently performs a Lubrication Charm, and pushes two slick fingers inside Draco. He moaned, writhing beneath Harry’s touch, in search of further contact. 

At the point when Harry felt that he was about to go mad if he wasn’t inside Draco, he removed his fingers, shifting his hips closer to the other man’s stunning arse. When he at long last pressed himself within his lover, Harry briefly thought he was going to pass out. Certainly this was too good. Harry had never thought sex was all it was crack up to be until he got together with Draco. They had been blessed enough to meet their match, and there was no way Harry was going to let Draco go.  


Draco moans and grasps at the bed sheets, arching his back to let Harry in deeper. He reaches between them to fondle his lover’s rock hard cock, loving the way he whimpers at his touch, loving that he was able to give so much pleasure to the guy he’s been in love with forever. Harry could feel the temperature rising in his skin, and he struggles to keep himself in control. 

In just a couple of minutes Draco quiver and tighten, crying out Harry’s name to the night, as he came in Harry’s hand. Harry slammed into his lover one more time before he was overwhelmed by his own orgasm. It was like thrilling shock of satisfaction rippling throughout his whole body; it was like he and Draco were the same person for an instant, merged together by ecstasy. Harry collapsed bonelessly onto the other man’s chest, fighting to catch his breath.

Harry reach out to brush the silver hairs form Draco’s faces “I love you,” he whispers. 

Draco kisses skin between his boyfriend’s shoulder blades. “I know. I love you too,” he said with a big grin on his face. 

**Just one touch  
And you complete me**

The End. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first Drarry stories.


End file.
